Riverside County Characters
Murdoc = |Height = 5'10"|Weight = 203|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = September|Day = 13|Year = 1951|CurrentAge = 44|Birthplace = New York City, New York|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Touched|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Ezekiel = | |ProfilePic = EzekielProfile.png|CharacterName = Ezekiel Royals|Sigil = |Height = 6'|Weight = 178|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Hazel|Month = August|Day = 17|Year = 1977|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Las Vegas, Nevada|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Touched|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = |Power Effect 1 = Ezekiel is immune to all forms of curses. He's also resistant to supernatural temptation, such as lust, greed, wrath, etc. }} |Notes Content = *He's a sweeper, playing for the Lakeside Lancers, and has one of the highest batting averages in the school district. *He hopes to get into major league baseball some day. *He's been working for Murdoc for over a year now, and due to all the weird things he's seen during investigations he has become "Touched" *Ezekiel constantly carries a 1855 first production Louisville Slugger baseball bat. The bat is unique in that it was carved from the wood of an ancient and sacred Maple Tree. When used by someone who is , the bat inflicts massive damage to , causing them to vaporize into ash and fire, and deals exceptional damage to , it's also been seen to cause substantial injury even to . The bat burns anyone who is Cursed, preventing them from wielding it. By extension it burns any Cursed individual Ezekiel hits with it. *It's unknown how he got his power, it's possible it's just intrinsic to him due to being such a good person. }}}} |-|Margaret = |Height = 5'6"|Weight = 143|HairColor = White|EyeColor = Amber|Month = February|Day = 16th|Year = 1929|CurrentAge = 86?|Birthplace = Lake Elsinore, California|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = }} }} |Height = 5'6"|Weight = 143|HairColor = White|EyeColor = Amber|Month = February|Day = 15th|Year = 1909|CurrentAge = 86|Birthplace = Lake Elsinore, California|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Cursed|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Father Joe = | |ProfilePic = FatherJoeProfile.png|CharacterName = Father Joseph Martin Sartoris|Sigil = |Height = 5'11"|Weight = 143|HairColor = White|EyeColor = Brown|Month = July|Day = 1st|Year = 1924|CurrentAge = 72|Birthplace = Los Angeles, California|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Notes Content = *Has been at St. Peter's Cathedral in Wildomar for forty-six years. *Is very charismatic and a kind-hearted man. *When he was younger he used to operate as part of a secret sect within the church that scouted out and dealt with activity, this group was similar to La Poloma. **He met Margaret while working within this group. Because Margaret is able to work outside the confines of strict Vatican law, and tell who is actually affected by or supernatural activity and not just a lunatic, he sends people her way if they come to him with such a problem. *He married Clara and Vincent Vera at their wedding and has baptized each of their children. All of their children also made their first communion at St. Peter's as well. *Lucas thinks he's one of the most genuinely good-hearted people in the world and enjoys going to mass when he is preaching the weekly gospel.}}}} |-|Veronica = | |ProfilePic = VeronicaProfile.png|CharacterName = Veronica Sharpe|Sigil = |Height = 5'8"|Weight = 128|HairColor = Dark Brown|EyeColor = Hazel-Brown|Month = August|Day = 29th|Year = 1955|CurrentAge = 41|Birthplace = Los Angeles, California|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = None|Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Psionic|Power Effect 1 = Veronica is a psychic, she is able to glimpse the history of an object or person by simply touching them. She also has an innate knowing of people when she speaks to them, being able to figure out their personality quite quickly by reading small telepathic cues.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = Veronica is able to perform rituals, and certain other various skills associated with , such as , despite not actually being a Witch herself by using supernatural objects and her abilities.}} |Notes Content = *The Curator of the Temecula Historical Society. **She is a collector of extremely rare and bizarre objects, many of which she believes are too dangerous to be left out in the world among normal people. Her psychic intuition allows her to track down and obtain these objects, and in combination with her other skills, she does it better than anyone else on the west coast. **Despite how good she is at tracking down Objects, she doesn't have the resources, time, or people available to obtain even half of the ones she locates. She frequently loses them to other collectors across the country. *Has a bit of an accent, meaning that she was likely born somewhere in eastern Europe. *Has a history with several other members of Riverside's supernatural community. **Considered the Prince a pest and a rival, and took joy in frequently screwing up the Prince's contracts. **She believes Margaret does nothing but provide vague answers, refusing to actually help with anything. **Is a good friend of Murdoc, with the two of them working together frequently. *She's a good person, generally going out of her way to help people. However her curiosity frequently gets the best of her and she can put herself and those she's working with in grave danger just to try something new.}}}} |-|Sylvia = |ProfilePic = SylviaProfile.png|CharacterName = Sylvia Sharpe|Sigil = |Height = 5'8"|Weight = 124|HairColor = Dark Brown|EyeColor = Hazel-Brown|Month = March|Day = 5th|Year = 1973|CurrentAge = 24|Birthplace = Unknown Birth Place|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Golem|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = None|Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology|Power Effect 1 = Sylvia is a Golem. Because of this she is alive, but has no soul. She does not age and is particularly difficult to "kill". Should she "die" Veronica is capable of repairing and reanimating her. She has anatomically correct flesh, meaning that her blood can be used for powers, however it has limited or no effect depending on the power. If her brain is destroyed she will lose her memories.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Physiology|Power Effect 2 = Her physiology dramatically increases her resistance to , effects, and supernatural powers that exhaust a target. Because she is soulless, and her flesh isn't actually "alive" Sylvia is immune to and powers, and resistant to most curses.}} |Notes Content = *She works as the assistant to Veronica Sharpe at the Temecula Valley Historical Museum. *Veronica created Sylvia by using a mix of and several . Sylvia's primary purpose is to find the effects of each that is brought into the museum. She catalogs, experiments, and records the and what they're capable of. **Because she personally handles the stored in the museum she has a better understanding of how most of them work and what they do than Veronica does. **Veronica only sends Sylvia on Object Hunts if she has no one else to turn to. *She hates the Museum Receptionist. *She is prone to panicking if she's gravely injured, despite the fact that she's very difficult to kill. This annoys Veronica to no end whenever it happens. *Has a fascination with collecting things. Her home is full of collections, such as: **Semi-rare to rare stamps. **Money. She collects coins, and especially loves Mexican coins. She also collects paper-money from any country. **Every Disney produced movie on VHS. **Cards, especially 4-suit playing cards. ***She also has at least 1 copy of every Magic: The Gathering card produced. She doesn't actually play, or know how to play, MTG though. **Table Top Figurines and play sets. **Keychains of any kind.}}}} |-|Samson = |Height = 6'1"|Weight = 192|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Blue|Month = January|Day = 16th|Year = 1972|CurrentAge = 24|Birthplace = Sydney, Australia|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Bobby = Bobby Abraham :3' / 34lbs. :Born on August 18th, 1991 (5) :Brown Hair / Blue Eyes :American - Born in Wildomar, California :Minor Supporting Character // Human *Isaac's little brother. *He can be very shy, especially around Isaac's female friends. *Enjoys seeing Leo, he thinks he's one of the coolest guys in the world alongside his brother. *Has a teddy bear named Ninja Fred, a little brown bear. **Ninja Fred and Winkers are destined to fight to the death at the end of all things. |-|Isaac's Mother = :Isaac's Mother :5'11" / 244lbs. :Born on February 4th, 1955 (41) :Brown Hair / Blue Eyes :American - Born in Seattle, Washington :Minor Supporting Character // Human *Her real name is Sarah Samuel Abraham. *Watches Christian Broadcasting whenever it's on TV. If there's nothing else to watch she'll find something else to do, like attend church meetings or volunteer groups. *She dislikes many of Isaac's hobbies and interests, especially his Magic the Gathering collection. **Because of this she's very strict with him and won't hesitate to ground him. *Loathes Mandy Lane and refers to her as blasphemous harlot. *When she's alone she sometimes thinks God is speaking to her and testing her faith. **This may be onset schizophrenia. *Divorced her husband many years ago. He only pays child support and chooses not to visit his children. |-|Mama Amelie = | |ProfilePic = AmelieProfile.png|CharacterName = "Mama" Amelie La Vue|Sigil = |Height = 6'1"|Weight = 192|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = September|Day = 4th|Year = 1956|CurrentAge = 40|Birthplace = New Orleans, Louisiana|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = Mama Amelie is an accomplished . She's able to use a medium to see into the distant past, present, or near-future. Her future-sight is very vague, and the dates she gives can be a little off, however she is still usually correct in what she sees, just not exactly when it happens.}} |Notes Content = *She works with a man named "Reverend Zombie". He's a fraud, but she's the real deal. *Her parents named her Amelie (Am-a-lie) for the cruel irony that gifts run in their family. *She's kind-hearted, but also a bit too confident in her powers, causing her to seem arrogant. **Yuri could get his money back if he really wanted to, as Mama Amelie missed the date on his prediction. *Each of the characters should do well to remember her advice. **Lucas was told to "expect anything" and try to be aware of the moment. **Yuri was informed of the deal The Elder gave him, with Mama telling him not to take it under any circumstances. **Ricky was told to keep his friends as close as he possibly can, as he'll need them for what's ahead. **Odie was told to keep Brendan safe from outside influence and watch out for people who wish to harm him or take control of him.}}}} |-|Karen = | |ProfilePic = KarenProfile.png|CharacterName = Katharina "Karen" Totenkopf|Sigil = |Height = 5'8"|Weight = 122|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Dark Grey|Month = February|Day = 21st|Year = 1975|CurrentAge = 22|Birthplace = Borkum, Germany|Nationality = German / American|Role = Reoccurring Supporting Character|Species = Half-Fae|PowerSource = Lorelei's Progeny}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = Karen is capable of moving objects with her mind with sheer force of will, similar to . She's better at creating bursts of force than she is at carrying heavy objects for a prolonged period.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Ward|Power Effect 2 = Karen can conjure and has limited telekinetic control of , being able to make them darker, or move them slightly.|Notes = This power is unique to Karen|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Magic|Power Effect 3 = aren can shroud an area, or an entire contained space, in supernatural darkness. While in this darkness only she can see clearly, all other individuals, organic or otherwise, are effectively blind. Even supernatural creatures such as vampires, or humans using night vision, will be unable to see. Other senses still work fine however. This shroud of darkness persists for up to 5 minutes. Using it twice in a row with greatly weaken Karen.}} |Notes Content = *The younger sister of "Prince" Edward Totenkopf. She currently lives at his estate in Slaughterhouse Canyon. **Despite being his younger sister she doesn't look any younger than he did. *She doesn't speak in the strange way that the Prince did, though she does have a very slight accent. *Unlike her brother, she doesn't seem to rely on demons to fuel her powers. *She despised her brother for reasons unknown. *Plays a variation of chess known as "Courier Chess". Unlike her brother she's not a very good player. *Her butler is an that swore eternal service to the Totenkopf family. The Prince felt he had no need for something as mundane as an so he left him with his sister. *Despite being a woman, Karen looks very similar to the Prince due to how feminine his face was. *She seems to like the Twins after their first impressions. **More accurately she likes Yuri. *She uses the same skull and dual lightning bolt sigil as her brother. It is likely their family emblem.}}}} |-|Hailey = :Hailey Clemence :5'7" / 133lbs. :Unknown Age - Believed to be Hundreds of Years Old :Brown Hair / Blue Eyes :Unknown Heritage :Reoccurring Character // Witch | |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Elements = |Description = Hailey was born a witch and has dabbled in much neutral magic during her lifetime. She can only cast spells she's mastered without a wand but doing so requires more mana and lowers accuracy for projectiles. |Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Hailey is capable of traveling extremely long distances instantaneously but she may only use this spell twice a day. She can't take anyone else with her except Zero.|Notes = She knows very few combat spells, many of which can only be used defensively.}}}} *Is identical to her sister, Helena, in appearance, choice of clothing, makeup and voice. *She was a prodigy just like Helena but did not embrace her potential or abuse it. *As young adults she and her sister became distant after Helena befriended a witch named Maria. Eventually the sisters went their separate ways. *She's lived a peaceful life in New York City for over a century now. *Her familiar is a fennec fox named Zero. Although she rarely requires his guidance anymore she enjoys keeping him around her home as a pet and a friend. *Works as an Elementary School teacher in New York City. *After hearing the news about the black storm over Lake Elsinore she became suspicious and tried to locate her sister through scrying. The crystal pointed to the center of the storm, confirming that her sister and possibly Maria were somehow behind this. **She teleported into the storm and eventually met up with one of the members of La Paloma, helping them rescue a child from a flash flood. After some convincing she returned with them to the Dark Paradise mansion. Category:Characters